The Knights of Rivendell
by Alex Blackthorn
Summary: First off this isn't one of 'those' legolas fanfics. it's about a girl who goes to war to find her sister rated T just in case, may have some aragorn/Arwen fluff!


A/N Please if I got something wrong let me know in the review section. Yes I know Legolas' POV'S are really short.

* * *

 **AEARIEN P.O.V.**

"Hey, baby. How are you." I said to Ronir while I groomed his back. He nickered as if to say, 'You hit the spot.' I laughed. I went to go get his saddle. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone. "Sorry!" I looked up. It was Legolas. "It's alright." He said.

I went around him and continued on my mission to get Ronir's saddle. _Where did I put it?_ I thought. _Oh there it is!_ I saw his saddle on the rack. I lifted it and put it upon my shoulder. Then I went to grab his bridle. Finally I had Ronir's tack ready to go. I mounted Ronir, Put my bow across my back just in case, and off we were!

It felt so freeing just being with Ronir and the wind. I guided him down to a spot by the river which we go to very often. I dismounted and began to write in my journal.

 **Ronir is acting like the joker he is. I miss my sister, Calelwen. She left for Mirkwood awhile ago**. I looked up and saw Ronir splashing in the river. I entered the river also. the water felt cool and refreshing against my legs. Then I heard footsteps. I drew my bow. Nothing came out of the woods. I slowly put my bow on my back. Then I heard the silver bells indicating it was time to switch the guard. I grabbed my journal and mounted Ronir. We rode back to Rivendell.

I dismounted Ronir and took his tack off. Then I ran to my room and changed so that Father doesn't think I've been in the river again. The when I was done I ran to a big oak tree and waited. For that was where we were supposed to meet. I saw three elves come toward me. One was my best friend Candwen, Her brother, Callon, and Legolas

"Alright. Candwen, You'll take the northern border, Aearien, you take the Western border, Legolas, The eastern border, I'll take the southern. Now does everyone have their horns?" Callon asked us. We nodded. "Now go."

Since the oak tree we started at was at the western border I walked up to the oak tree. I stuck my journal under my arm and started climbing. A good three hours passed until then the chiming of the bells began again. I started to climb down and my foot slipped so I fell to the ground. _Okay. Don't panic you've done this like a thousand times before._ I told myself. I checked to see if I broke anything, thank God I didn't.

I pulled myself to my feet and just when I got up I saw Candwen, Callon and Legolas running toward me. _Just great_ I thought. "Are you oka-" Legolas began but quieted when I gave him the I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now-look."I'm fine, thank you for asking." I went to my room.

 **LEGOLAS P.O.V.**

I turned to Callon and arched my eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Girls." I looked up and saw that Aearien left an old leather book in the tree. So I clambered up the tree to grab it and return it to her

 **AEARIEN P.O.V**

I was kind of annoyed at Legolas for asking. I mean I know it was kind but I don't like to be seen as a Damsel-In-Distress. I made it to my room and started to read getting lost in adventures when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and set my book down marking the page I was on. _350_ I thought. When I opened the door. It was Legolas. The displeasure of being interrupted must've been apparent because he took a step back. _Smart elf_ I thought.

 **LEGOLAS P.O.V**

I saw the annoyance on her face and instinctively took a step back. "Here, milady." I said, bowing and holding out her journal. I heard her gasp. I looked up at her, grinning.

 **Aearien P.O.V**

I gasped. My shock override my annoyance that he called me 'Milady'. "Where did you get that?" I asked. "Alright then. If you don't want it." He held it just out of my reach. "Fine. Thank you for finding my journal." "You're welcome." He told me. I heard the silver bells toll, indicating it was time for dinner.

 **LEGOLAS P.O.V**

I walked behind Aearien. She walked quite fast making her coppery red curls dance on her back. I opened my mouth to say something but thought better of it, I didn't want those catlike green eyes focused on me. "What?" She said without looking at me. "Nothing, Just thinking." I replied indignantly.

 **AEARIEN P.O.V**

Legolas is like a brother I never asked for. We finally made it to the dining hall. I sat near my father's place. After dinner he said he had an announcement "Our brethren in Mirkwood have seen orcs gathering an army, they have requested help. I need volunteers." Callon, Candwen, Legolas, a few hundred other elves and I stood. "Aearien..." "Father...Rivendell has done me many great services I am indebted to it. Think of it as paying those off." Those weren't the only reasons I wished to go. My father looked as if he was considering my argument. "Oh. Alright. You shall be the Knights of Rivendell. Go make us proud!"

I left the hall as Legolas and my father were having a heated discussion. When I was just about to enter my room I heard someone yell "Wait!" I spun on my heels furiously "What?" It was Legolas. "Your father said when we go to Mirkwood I must protect you." I scoffed. "Really? Must you also find me a glass slipper?" It came out harsher than I meant it to.

 **LEGOLAS P.O.V**

"I just wanted to tell you I honestly," I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Don't think you need protection. But I want you to be able to see your sister." "Thank you." I heard her voice warm a degree or two.

 **AEARIEN P.O.V**

I felt..Odd that Legolas would do this for me. "Thank you. I mean it. I'm sorry I was harsh to you a few minutes ago." I said with my eyes downcast. "It's alright. I understand." That's when he felt like a brother the most.

* * *

Yeah..Sorry if it wasn't that good.


End file.
